In the current scenario, electrical installation boxes are used to mount the fixing frames and then the inserts and aesthetic frames. The box houses all the wirings. Every insert that is mounted on the fixing frame is required to be wired separately. This is a time consuming process especially in cases of 4 modules and higher modularity frames. Further accommodation of more than one insert is also time-consuming. In case the end user wishes to interchange the inserts, the existing system is monotonous and complex. Furthermore, replacing the inserts requires a certified electrician. The end user is unable to make such changes in the inserts at will due to this constraint.
In view of the above discussion, it may be realized that there is a need to design an electrical installation system that reduces installation time, give more aesthetic options for the inserts and make interchangeability of the inserts very simple.